No Strings Attached
by Green Gallant
Summary: Its the night of the annual Leaf Village Dance as students from all across the land come together for a night of fun and romance. Various pairings, no slash. Couples change throughout the story. NaruSaku, NaruHina, KibaHina, TsunIruka, and more. 1st fic


_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant with my first ever Naruto fic. I've watch the show for a while and studied the characters a bit and I think I have most of them down. This is my first time writing on this fiction so I hope it turns out all right for everyone. The pairings will change a bit before the story's over. There will be some Naruto/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata along with a bunch of other pairings (no slash). So everyone sit back, relax and enjoy the show. _

**No Strings Attached**

It was a warm summer evening, the sun was just setting on the last Wednesday of July in the Hidden Leaf Village, around this time the village holds a festival that lasts for four days the last night of the festival was the big dance which was something that all the teens looked forward to. The last night was a very special night for each of them kind of like Homecoming or Prom what made it special is that everyone was welcome even though living outside the Hidden Leaf Village a time of peace, fellowship and even love. The dance was a cherished event, which had just started only a few years ago, anyone that wanted to was welcome to come. Even those from enemy nations were invited to come as a way of settling hostilities and allowing kids to be kids again, if only for one evening. The adults would watch as the children of the surrounding villages would dance and have a great time, and even sneak in a dance or two themselves. The dance was the one time of year they could put aside their differences, forget their troubles and have fun. Before the Third Hokage passed on, he suggested that the Leaf Village set aside one day of the year where all the children from neighboring villages could interact as a way of promoting peace between the nations. The dance was now in its fourth year and remains to be an annual favorite a fact that the Third would have been very proud of. As the teens got ready for the big dance, some of them arrived early. One of the great things about the dance was its come-as-you-are dress code, which allowed everyone to be comfortable in their own skin. Those who wanted to dress up would dress up and those that wanted to dress casual could do likewise.

What was odd this year was that most of those that attended chose to go by themselves, which is unusual for a dance. As students began filing into the dance hall among the first ones there were Naurto, Shikamaru, Sauske, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Choji. The guys were mostly dressed in casual clothing while the girls dressed up. Naruto wore an orange shirt with long blue sleeves and dark blue jeans instead of his regular jumpsuit and decided to wear his headband. Sauske was dressed in his regular blue t-shirt and white shorts. Shikamaru wore a white short-sleeved dress shirt with black tie and slacks much to his disgust since his mom made him dress up for the big dance. His best friend Choji wore a dark red dress shirt and blue jeans and more relaxed than his friend. Ino wore a long yellow dress that showed the top of her cleavage. Hinata wore a long black dress with a butterfly shape along the bust and showed plenty of cleavage that was sure to turn heads. Sakura wore a long deep red dress with sparkles showing off her ample cleavage, which Naruto noticed right away and stood transfixed gazing at her breasts. When Sakura looked up and noticed he was looking at her the orange ninja looked across the room and prayed she didn't notice. Sakura would have been annoyed by this in most cases and probably would have knocked him over the head for looking at her. Instead she dismissed the notion and went away Naruto breathed a sigh of relief thinking she didn't notice. To his surprise Sakura came up to him a minute later and introduced herself.

"Hey Naruto." She said softly.

He jumped after hearing her and turned to see Sakura standing before him with her hands behind her back.

"Oh hey Sakura. Wow y-you look great tonight." He commented.

"Thanks. So are you here with anyone?" she asked.

"No. Are you?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Mmm-mmm I'm here by myself." She told him.

"Oh why's that? I figured you'd be here with Sauske." He said.

"He didn't want to come with me." She told him truthfully.

"Oh I'm sorry." Naruto told her.

"Its ok, I figured you'd be here with Hinata." She told him.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Nothing." She told him.

"No seriously, what?" he asked.

"Its nothing. So have you seen any of the others yet?" she said looking around.

At that time more of their classmates came into the dance hall. Kiba and Akamaru walked in with Kiba wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with dog skull and crossbones with blue jeans. Akamaru sat on top of Kiba's head as they walked in.

"Hey guys." Said Kiba.

"Oh hey Kiba, hi Akamaru." Said Sakura.

"Arf! Arf!" barked Akamaru.

"Didn't think you'd be here." Naruto said hands behind his head.

"Sure why not? This is the biggest night of the year." He told them.

Around that time some of the Jounin came into the room they were acting as chaperones this year. Consisting of Kakashi, Anko, Ebisu, Might Guy, Asuma Saratobi and Kurenai along with Jiraya, Lady Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka.

"Oh great the chaps are here." Kiba said sardonically.

Naruto and Sakura looked up and saw the higher ranking ninjas enter the room.

"Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura.

"Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto.

"Hey guys." Waved Kakashi

"Hey Naruto, you staying out of trouble?" Iruka asked.

"Well I haven't done anything yet." Naruto replied.

Iruka gave his former student a sour look.

"Kurenai-sensei." Said Kiba.

"Hello Kiba, I see your dressed up as usual." Greeted Kurenai.

"Yeah well…" Kiba shrugged.

By now more students came into the dance hall among them were Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten the Sand Siblings Temari, Garra, Kankuro and Konohomaru.

"Man, what a drag." Moaned Shikamaru.

"Oh cheer up Shikamaru!" Ino slapped his back

Shikamaru shot her an annoyed look and groaned.

"Yeah man try and enjoy yourself." Choji said chowing down on a chicken leg.

"Are you kidding me? Do you ever stop eating!" yelled Ino.

"Hey I got to keep my energy up." he told her.

"Yeah sure you do." she said.

"Leave him alone Ino." Shikamaru told his teammate.

At that time Hinata walked over to Kiba and the gang.

"Oh hey Hinata, what's up?" he asked.

"N-not much." She replied softly.

Kiba gave her the once over amazed that she would wear something that revealed so much.

"Wow Hinata you look great." He told her.

"Um, thank you. N-Naruto would you uh…could you…?" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto smiled.

"Sure I'd like to." He said to her.

"Oh t-thank you." She told him.

Kiba and Sakura smiled as the two headed out to the dance floor, the music had begun to play.

"You want to dance?" she asked.

"Sure." He told her.

They took each other by the hand and went out to join Naruto and Hinata on the dance floor. Naruto smiled at Hinata as they danced slowly, Hinata smiled back at him and almost seemed to melt in his arms. Other couples made their way out and began filling up the dance floor while the Jounin watched from the sidelines. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as they danced, he smiled and pulled her closer to him Hinata linked her arms around the back of his neck as they continued dancing. Kiba and Sakura held each other as a distance since they were just friends. Who would turn down a dance with one of their friends? As the song continued to play Kakashi turned to Anko and asked her if she'd like to dance. She looked up at him surprised but smiled at the shinobi and said yes. The two went out to the dance floor to join the kids much to everyone's surprise. Not long after that Kureni asked Asuma if he wanted to dance to which he said yes leaving the other Jounin to watch from the sidelines. Jiraiya leaned his head over Tsunade's shoulder from behind and asked her if she'd like to dance.

"Maybe later." She told him.

The Toad Sage leaned back taking the hint. For a village set in who knows when? The music they played was quite current the first song they played that evening was The Fray's "Look After You" when the song came to an end; Hinata hugged Naruto thanking him for the dance. Asuma and Kurenai found themselves in a similar position as she whispered softly in his ear thanking him for the dance.

"No problem." He told her.

Once the music broke away to another song people left the dance floor to do whatever. Outside a mysterious young man made his way to where the dance was being held. The young man was none other than Kabuto. The silver haired ninja made his way across the room and casually introduced himself to the others.

"Kabuto?" said Naruto.

"What is he doing here?" Kakashi hissed.

The medical ninja smiled at the gang and spoke calmly to the ground.

"Come, come this is a party. Everyone is invited aren't they?" he said cheerfully.

"But you work for Orochimaru." Sakura stated.

"What Orochimaru doenst know won't hurt him. I'm not here to cause any trouble really. This is my night off." He told the gang.

The Jounin and Chunin looked at each other.

"The whole purpose of this dance is to promote peace between Nations. It even states that those belonging to enemy nations are welcome to come, I'm not even armed." He told them.

The chaperones lowered their defenses Kakashi sheathed his kunine.

"All right, but we'll be watching you." Kakashi warmed.

"Trust me you have nothing to worry about, I just came to have fun." He told them.

Kakashi didn't believe him and decided to keep a close watch on him. After a few tense moments the atmosphere returned to normal as Kabuto sat at a table and drank a glass of punch. Kakashi still didn't trust him and had every reason to. After a few minutes the DJ started up the music again.

"Do you think we can trust him?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, I thought he was our friend but after fighting him I'm not too sure." Said Naruto.

"I saw we keep a close watch on him, if he does anything funny we'll kill him." whispered Sauske.

"Guys I can hear everything your saying." Said Kabuto.

The group let out a stunned gasped, with anime sweat drops and moved awkwardly off camera. Kabuto finished off his punch. After a few more tense moments things finally returned to normal as the DJ played The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus "Face Down" as most of the chunin had returned to the dance floor and jammed to the hit song.

_Hey girl you know your drivin me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I don't understand where your coming around_

_I see what's going down…"_

As the song led into the chorus some of the kids started moshing and slam into each other as the anthem continues. Meanwhile Naruto stood on the balcony outside getting away from the party for a bit as he gazed up at the stars he heard someone speak.

"Everything all right?"

He turned and saw Sakura standing by the doorway.

"Oh hey Sakura." He said.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"No go ahead." He told her.

Sakura shut the glass door behind her and joined him out on the ledge.

"So what do you think of all of this?" she asked.

"Of Kabuto?" he replied.

"Everything, are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I am, what about you?" he asked.

"Yeah." She told him.

"I saw you dancing with Kiba earlier." Naruto stated.

"Oh yeah, we're just friends. What about you and Hinata?" she asked.

"She's all right, she looked really nice tonight." He turned and looked at Sakura.

"And so do you." He added.

"Thanks." She blushed and looked away.

Naruto blushed back, the two teens looked out at the nightly horizon.

"Its beautiful tonight." She said.

"Yeah it sure is, I kind of forget how beautiful this place is at night. With all the missions and everything that's going on." He replied.

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

"So what happened with you and Sasuke?" he asked.

"Oh nothing big we just have our differences that's all." she stated.

"You remember when you asked me out?" he asked.

"Oh yeah that was the night Sasuke ran away." She told him.

"Yeah." He replied glumly.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I really appreciated you being with me that night." she told him.

"Oh yeah?" he perked.

"Well, you were always there when I needed you. I guess it just took me a while to realize that." Sakura turned to him and smiled.

"You're a good friend Naruto." she said.

The orange ninja smiled back.

"Thanks, that means a lot." He told her.

"What do you say to a dance between old friends?" she asked.

"I'd like that." he told her.

She smiled and they took each other's hand as they went back inside. As they came back in a new song started one they hadn't heard in a while, it was "Wild Night" by John Mellencamp. As they went down the small number of stairs and assumed a relaxed dancing position. Naruto put his hands on Sakura's waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders. As the song started up they swung their hips to the music.

_As you brush your shoes and stand before your mirror  
And you comb your hair and grab your coat and hat  
And you walk the streets trying to remember  
All those wild nights breeze through your mind_

They held each other close for one second and pulled apart still holding one another's hands.

_And everything looks so complete  
When youre walking out on the street  
And the wind catches your feet  
And sends you flying, crying  
oooh, oo-ooh wee the wild night is calling_

Naruto took her hand and spun her around, Sakura laughed as he spun her around.

_All the girls walked by dressed up for each other  
And the boys do the Boogie Woogie on the corner of the street  
And the people passing by just stare with the wild wonder  
And the inside Jukebox roars just like thunder_

By this time Kiba had asked Hinata if she would like to dance to which she accepted. Ino dragged Shikamaru out on the dance floor against his will and started dancing. Tsunade grabbed Iruka and pulled him out to the dance floor much to his surprise and leaving Jiraiya even more surprised.

"Oh man come on!" he groaned.

Kakashi asked Kurenai is she wanted to dance and took her out there before she could answer.

"Hey!" yelled Asuma.

Might Guy grabbed Shizune and pulled her out the dance floor as well not wanting to be outdone by Kakashi.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"Don't be silly if I cant out dance Kakashi then I'll do 5000 laps around the village for no apparent reason!" laughed Guy.

"Ohhh!" Shizune groaned.

Jiraiya looked over at Anko and noticed her style of dress the Toad Sage laughed devilishly wiggling his eyebrows earning a smack from Anko.

_And everything looks so complete  
When youre walking out on the street  
And the wind catches your feet  
And sends you flying, crying_

_oooh, oo-ooh wee the wild night is calling  
The wild --------- night is calling_

As Ino and Shikamaru danced the apathetic ninja felt a little more comfortable dancing with her, in fact you might say he was enjoying himself. A smile came across Shikamaru's face as they danced together and started to get into the spirit of things. Meanwhile Iruka was trying his best not to look at the Hokage's cleavage, not only because he didn't want to disrespect her. But because he heard what she did to Jiraiya once. But it was hard not to her as her bosom bounced around as she danced and Iruka had a front row seat to what may be the last thing he'll ever see.

_And everything looks so complete  
When youre walking out on the street  
And the wind catches your feet  
And sends you flying, crying  
oooh, oo-ooh wee the wild night is calling  
The wild --------- night is calling_

Around this time Kabuto came up to Tamari and asked her if she wanted to dance. The sand ninja refused initially but Kabuto who wouldn't take no for an answer convinced her other wise.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He said as he pulled her out to the dance floor.

"Hey let go! I'll kill you Kabuto!" she yelled angrily.

Kankuro was about to intervene.

"Leave em be." Said Garra.

Kankuro turned back to his little brother.

"But Garra…" he said.

"It'll be good for her, she needs to socialize more anyway." Garra shrugged.

The sand ninja then turned and went away.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

Garra waved never looking at his brother and left without saying another word. Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura continued dancing. The two teens smiled at each other, it was obvious they were having fun.

_Come on out and dance_

_Come on out and make romance_

_Come on out and dance_

_Come on out and make romance_

_And Everything looks so complete _

_When your walking down on the street_

_And the wind catches your feet _

_And sends you flying, crying_

_Oooh, oo-ooh wee the wild night is calling_

_Oooh, oo-ooh wee the wild night is calling. _

As the song was ending Naruto took Sakura's hand and twirled her around and bringing her back to his body and embraced each other on the last note. The lights came back on as the students cheered, the rythium picked up again and they continued dancing. Not long after that she took him by the hand and they raced out of the dance hall together. Coming out of the hot dance hall once more they went out on the balcony to cool off. Sweat was glistening off of his brow and her chest. He took off his headband and wiped the sweat off his forehead while Sakura stood out in the open air next to him and cooled off.

"Ha ha ha. That was great!" he said.

"Yeah tell me about it. I havent had that much fun in a while." she told him.

"Yeah same here." he admitted.

The two of them looked out across the village as they did earlier.

"Thanks for dancing with me Naruto." she said.

"Hey I should be thanking you. To be honest, I never thought I'd get a chance to dance with you." the orange ninja told her.

"That's really sweet of you." she smiled.

"Really?" he asked inquisitivly.

"Yeah." she turned and pecked him on the lips.

"It is." she finished.

He put his arms around her waist and drew her into a long kiss. As they were kissing Sakura opened an eye and saw Garra standing on the balcony across from them and quickly broke away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura pointed over his shoulder and turned and saw the crimson ninja standing there.

"Ahh! Ga-Garra." he said stunned.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry didnt mean to interrupt." he told them.

"Uh, that's ok." said Naruto.

"I'll leave you two alone." he said excusing himself.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"Well that was awkward." she said.

"You said it." he added.

"So uh, what are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked absently brushed back her hair.

"Well I dont have any plans." he told her.

"You want to catch a movie?" she asked.

"Sure. I'd love that." he said.

"Great, meet me at my place tomorrow night." she told him.

"I'll be there." he said.

"Its a date then." she said.

The two of them leaned forward to kiss but just before they did Sakura looked up to see there was no one else there. Looking up in the trees high above the dance hall she saw Sasuke sitting on a branch watching them. Naruto looked up to see what she was looking at.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sasuke turned and disappeared before he could see him. Sakura smiled.

"Its nothing. Come on, let's head back inside." she said.

"Ok." he replied.

Taking him by the hand once more she lead him into the dance hall.

_Author's Note: All right this is my first time writing a Naruto fic. And I finally got around to posting it. I just want to apologise to any Sasuke/Sakura fans, nothing personal. Anyway I think this turned out to be a great fic, I got to try and bunch of different pairings and I think I did all right. For the longest time I wanted to do a fic to "Wild Night" by John Mellencamp. I got to admit I'm a little nervous about everyone's reaction. So please go easy on me, its my first time doing Naruto. If you dont like the pairings, grow up seriously. __Not all of them are pairings I support just wanted to try my hand at some of them. So let me know what you think. _

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
